Condoms in a variety of forms are well-known in the art, and essentially are comprised of a thin tubular film of a readily expandable material, commonly latex or a plastisol, which has been formed with an impervious end enclosure, the tubular portion of the condom having been rolled to provide a relatively stable ring.
The application of the condom can be troublesome and time-consuming owing to the flexibility and compliance of the condom in its rolled form, and, the tendency of the condom to become unrolled before it is properly applied.
Collapsible and axially expandable tubes and bottles also are well known in the art for use as construction toys or for the storaqe of foods or chemicals. U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,704 teaches such expandable and collapsible tubular constructions.